A Trouble In Time
Summary A Trouble In Time was the 55th Anniversary Episode of RDW. It featured many returning Characters, such as the 7th Doctor and The Last Doctor, and has a few callbacks, like Totter's Lane and The Moment. It began building up to who is The Man In The Mask. Cast * drwho7809 as The 24th Doctor/The 23rd Doctor * Sylvester McCoy as The 7th Doctor * Patrick Troughton as The 2nd Doctor * TheNewDoctorWhoFacts as The Man in The Mask/The Dalek * Awesome_Candle as The Last Doctor/The 58th Doctor * Spiderlox2008 as Max Phillips * Doctor_OfWho as Whovain/The Valeyard/The 28th Doctor * John Baker as The 19th Doctor * Dave Heins as The 20th Doctor * Jay McGuiness as The 21st Doctor * (Not) William Smith as The 22nd Doctor * ttte58679 as The Master * dnbird as The 51st Doctor Plot The 24th Doctor and Max walk into the Console room, and discover The Doctors are gone replaced by The Valeyard, who is waiting for them. The 24th Doctor is horrified, and wonders what will happen and then a woman crashes into the TARDIS: The 51st Doctor. Then, The 24th Doctor sees the Valeyard vanish, and they are crashing to Earth, unaware The Man In The Mask is watching them! Another TARDIS is crashing and it is The 7th Doctor and he crash lands onto a pavement. The Doctors and Max step out of the TARDIS and finds 7, along with a stranger: The 58th Doctor. They find a creature approaching them, A Plague Carrier, an alien The Doctor first met in his Sixth Incarnation, then he infects Max and he is put into a Coma. The 24th Doctor runs off to look and The 19th Doctor opens his door, he is then scared by The 7th Doctor, and they find a innocent man, who turns out to be The Master and they find his TARDIS, then The 7th Doctor finds a familiar looking Junkyard: Totter's Lane , where he and Susan were during their time in 1963. The 19th Doctor is about to be killed, he runs to his TARDIS and leaves. The 20th Doctor is greeted by The 7th Doctor, he finds Totter's Lane, and they find a diner, where the Valeyard is waiting. The Master knocks out the 58th Doctor, and then kidnaps The Valeyard, the 20th Doctor slips away. The 21st Doctor is met by The 28th Doctor, where they find The 2nd Doctor and find a Dalek with a Human head. It's Max! He's been experimented by a Dalek, who they find. They take over the Master's TARDIS and they blow it up, along with the Dalek, a firing squad appears and starts shooting, then The 21st Doctor is abducted. Max is restored to human, and slips away into the TARDIS, unnoticed. The 22nd Doctor meets The Whovain, scarred and insane, after not seeing the Doctor for a few years. They go to Totter's Lane, and they disarm The Moment, so it won't affect everything. The 58th Doctor recovers, and kills the Plague Carriers, and he is sent back to his TARDIS. The Last Doctor sends them a message, that the Multiverse is falling apart and it can break time and space. The Master then kills the Parodox Earth Whovain and dies, after being infected by a Plague Carrier and injured from The explosion of his TARDIS. The 7th and 24th Doctor flee the reality, which is falling apart. They just about make it, as they leave, The Valeyard uses a teleport, so he can be sent to the Man In The Mask's ship, so he can await orders from his Master. The 23rd Doctor fixes his core, revealing he helped the Doctor's escape from the Reality, he and 7 is sent a message to help save the Multiverse, but they decline to go and pick up their friends. The 24th Doctor goes to change his suit, from brown to blue. Then, The Man In The Mask appears from the corridors. Using a power, he sets the TARDIS on fire and for it to obey his commands, then he moves time to Christmas Eve, The 24th Doctor is forced to watch in horror, as his Time Machine burns. Category:Episodes